


Would It Helped If I Begged

by cedar_sap_curtains



Category: overwatch
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedar_sap_curtains/pseuds/cedar_sap_curtains
Summary: Genji has Max pinned against a wall.  /eyes emoji/
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Maximilien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Would It Helped If I Begged

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d we die like a solo healer being targeted by the enemy team’s Tracer. If there’s anything glaring plz tell me haha

Maximillian didn’t mind having his back pressed against the wall so much. Not when there was a rather handsome cyborg holding him against it. Oh right, this isn’t supposed to be sexy, he’s getting interrogated. And yet, the sparks running through his circuits persist. It was a good thing his facial plate didn’t allow for complex emoting, he’d surely be smiling if that were the case.

“Now now, is brute force necessary?”

That earned another harsh shove and the edge of Genji’s blade lightly pressing against the steel cords of Max’s neck. The cyborg was closer now, knee firmly pressed between Max’s thighs. The omnic’s wrists were held in place against the wall by the cyborgs unoccupied hand while the other wrist was secured in place by Genji’s wakizashi pierced through his suit and the gap between the two pieces of metal that make up Max’s forearm. It was playing into more Maximilian’s personal masochistic fantasies than he’d care to admit.

“For a bastard like you? Absolutely.”

“My my, you’ve got quite a temper Shimada. Does that come from your human side or the machine?”

“Stop changing the subject!”

“You and I both know you are withholding information from the Overwatch strike team.”

Max gasped exaggeratedly, or rather his vocal component’s simulation of a gasp which only served to enhance its false nature. “I would never dream of such things! Everything Overwatch needs to know, they know. The rest is just business I’m afraid.”

“You will know fear when I’m through with you.” The katana scratched ever so lightly at the polished metal of the omnic’s throat.

“Oh I’d like to see that, are you operating alone?”

“You’re not the one asking the questions here.”

“So that’s a yes, I take it?”

Genji was operating alone, frustrated with the strike team’s recent encounter with Maximilian Spencer, and frustrated with himself. Something about the way Maximilian spoke irked him, as though he’d planned to be captured that first time. He sought out the omnic business man using the advanced intelligence gathering skills he got working with Blackwatch. While the cyborg does love the strike team, their efficiency is hindered by their high sense of morality. Currently, Genji and his “captive” are at one of Maximilian’s many condos, this one was located in Greece. It was easy for Genji to infiltrate given his skill set. Plus, it was just close enough to the Gibraltar base that he could be back before his absence was questioned. It was fine, this was a perfectly reasonable and totally not selfish thing for Genji to do. He was getting information for his team! Better to ask forgiveness than permission. At least this is all what he told himself he was here for.

“You know Shimada, I should have you pay for the mess you’ve made of this place.”

“Shimada is not a name I go by anymore.”

“Oh shall we go on a first name basis then, _Genji_? Then I insist you call me Max.” I 

“Enough of your games, you will tell me what I need to know.”

“I don’t feel all that conversational at the moment, although... I could be persuaded to into some friendly repartee in the right circumstance.” His words were followed by his hips grinding slowly against the thigh holding him in place, the subterfuge was beginning to annoy him. It was time for some serious fun. “Mm doesn’t that sound nice?”

Heat surged in the skin behind Genji’s mask. Dammit! This isn’t how this was supposed to go, this rich bastard was just toying with him! It made him so angry, and yet inexplicably turned on. Genji scoffed, trying to downplay the sensations Maximilian’s wanton behavior sent surging through his body. How long had it been since he’d been this close to anybody?

“You really get off on this sort of thing don’t you.”

“You’re not really making a case for me to loosen my tongue cyborg. Come on now, you want this just as much as I do.”

He was right, he’d wanted this since their first encounter. Genji felt so immature, what the hell was he even doing here? Was one silver tongued businessman being a little coy with him these days?

“Don’t think to hard about it.” Max continued, as if he could hear Genji’s doubts. “You came all this way, make it worth our time.”

“...”

“Would it helped if I begged?” Max said arching his back, trying to get as close as he could with his compromised mobility. “I’m asking so nicely aren’t I? Genji, _please_ fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could be motivated to write the ensuing robo smut if that’s what y’all really want... 🙈


End file.
